How Could You
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been together for 7 years and they have a six year old son. But all though their realationship Lucas has also been seeing Peyton. Will Lucas lose the family he loves by not being able to truely comit and leave Peyton alone.
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You**

**Prologue**

Brooke and Lucas are 22 years old and they've been together since they were 16 and they have a 5 year old son called Jordan. Brooke loves Lucas with all her heart but she knows he's cheating on her but will she ever get the courage to leave him.

**Chapter 1**

Brooke was lying in bed alone Lucas still wasn't home she knew where he was she'd always known. It been the same since high school she really hoped after having Jordan it would stop. She knew he loved her but he must also have feelings for Payton as well other wise he wouldn't be doing this.

Brooke had confronted him loads of times he just said it was in her head. Brooke really wanted to believe him when he said he was working but she knew it was just a lie. So many times she thought of leaving him but she just couldn't even though he kept putting her heart through hell she loved him and it wasn't all so bad, when he was home he treated her like a queen and he loved Jordan so much you couldn't get two closer people.

Lucas finally got home it was 1:30 am and he crept in the bed and Brooke didn't want another fight but she had to know where he was.

"Lucas where have you been" Brooke asked afraid of the answer.

"Huh babe you're awake" Lucas said startled.

"Lucas where have you been its 1:30 in the morning" Brooke asked getting sick of going through this.

"Brooke you know where I was I was at work" Lucas lied.

"Lucas don't lie to me you was not working until this late" Brooke said getting annoyed.

"No after work me and some of the guy's went to this new club" Lucas said hoping she'd believe him.

"Lucas I sit here waiting for you and your out running around" Brooke said unable to stop the tears from falling anymore.

"So what do you want me to do say sorry guys I can't come my girl wants me at home" Lucas asked getting annoyed.

"No I want you to just be here do you know how it feels to be here all alone raising your son, I just want to be with you what's wrong with that" Brooke asked.

"Nothing babe I'm sorry, I promise tomorrow I'm gonna take the day of work and it will just be you, me and Jordan" Lucas said and pulled her into his arms.

"You promise" Brooke asked.

"I promise, Brooke I love you so much, you and Jordan mean everything to me" Lucas said and kissed her.

Brooke really wanted to believe him but she knew in her heart he will still do what he's been doing all these years. She just wished he could see what he has.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating sooner I had writers block.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Lucas woke up with Brooke in his arms he loved her so much he knew what he was doing to her was wrong he just couldn't stop himself he tried to stay faithful to Brooke but he just couldn't, he couldn't understand it sure he liked Peyton but he didn't love her she was just there.

"Morning daddy" Jordan said as he came in the room.

"Morning little man, how about we go downstairs and make breakfast while mommy sleeps" Lucas said as he got out of bed.

"Ok daddy" Jordan said as Lucas picked him up to take him downstairs.

"Daddy can we go to the river court later" Jordan asked hoping they could.

"Not today little man, but how about I take you to Uncle Nate's and Aunt Haley's, we can hang with them and Jamie" Lucas suggested.

"Ok mommy coming as well" Jordan asked.

"Well I have something special planned for mommy so she's gonna stay here, and how would you like to stay at their house" Lucas asked hoping he would.

"Ok daddy it's gonna be so much fun" Jordan replied happily he loved going over there him and Jamie were like brothers.

"Ok now were not to tell mommy what I've got planned ok little man" Lucas said and held out his fist.

"Ok Daddy I won't tell mommy" Jordan said a she bumped his dad's fist.

"You're not to tell mommy what, munchkin" Brooke asked as she came in the kitchen and picked her little boy up.

"Nothing mommy just guy stuff" Jordan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Guy stuff huh well ok, I think I'm gonna go over and see Haley so we can have are girl stuff" Brooke laughed as she put him down.

"No mommy you can't go to Haley's see me and daddy are gonna go there and well you can't" Jordan said as he took his breakfast.

"Ok so why can't I go" Brooke asked wondering what was going on.

"Babe I was gonna take Jordan over there so you could have the morning to yourself, I'll be back by lunch time" Lucas said.

"Ok but why can't I go with you I'll be here bored" Brooke said as she took some breakfast.

"Mommy you can play with my toys" Jordan suggested.

"Thanks little man but I think if I can't go with you I might just go shopping, I'll ring Hales and see if she wants to come.

"I think that's a good idea babe well we better go come on little man" Lucas said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Bye mommy" Jordan said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Ok have fun little man" Brooke said as they left.

After shopping Brooke and Haley decided to pop into Karen's to have something to eat. Brooke couldn't believe who was there it took everything in her not to go over and slap her.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't talk to walking STD's" Brooke smirked.

"Whatever so how's Luke" Peyton smirked knowing this would get under Brooke's nose.

"Bitch please it's funny how you keep hanging on to him he's with me and has been for six years it's about time you found your own man" Brooke said getting in her face.

"Oh really you keep telling yourself that Brooke, bye now" Peyton said as she walked off.

"Bitch" Brooke called after her she hated the fact that she was right even though they were together he still saw her and other girls.

"I don't know how you didn't hit her" Haley said as they took a seat.

"Well next time I will, I really don't know what to do any more Hales, I love him but I can't put up with this anymore I feel like everyone is laughing at me" Brooke cried.

"Oh Brooke, you need to do what's right for you and Jordan I love Luke but he's not treating you right. I think you've been a saint all these years to put up with his shit, if Nathan ever cheated on me he'd be out of that door so fast his feet wouldn't touch the ground" Haley said as she pulled Brooke in her arms.

"Hales I need to get home and talk to Luke I can't keep putting my heart though this" Brooke cried.

"Ok come on I'll drop you off, please ring me later and tell me how it goes" Haley said as they got up to leave.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy starting a new year in college.

**Chapter 3**

Brooke couldn't believe what she saw when she got home the house was spotless and Lucas was making diner. Maybe he was really trying to change she thought as she walked towards him.

"Hey babe you're early I haven't finished yet" Lucas said as he saw Brooke walk in the kitchen.

"I huh I don't know what to say" Brooke stumbled as tears streamed down her face this wasn't what she was expecting when she got home.

"Brooke I know that I haven't been treating you right and I just wanted to prove to you how much I love you and how much you mean to me" Lucas said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Lucas I can't tell you how happy I am right now, but we still need to talk about what's been going on" Brooke said as she took a seat.

"I know babe, I swear to you things are gonna be different from now on" Lucas said as he sat opposite her.

"I really want to believe you, more than anything, but I'm not stupid Luke I know your seeing Peyton" Brooke said hoping he'd come clean it was obvious what was going on.

"Brooke not this again can't we please just have this time just for us and not bring her into it" Lucas said getting annoyed.

"Lucas it has to stop, I can't put up with it anymore, do you have any idea what it's like for me to lay in bed night after night not knowing where you are or who your with" Brooke cried.

"Brooke how many times do I have to say this I'm not doing anything, sure I go out with the guys, that don't mean I'm messin around" Lucas said hoping she'd believe him, he really was gonna try and stay faithful now. He just wanted them to have a fresh start.

"I'm not stupid Luke, I know what your doing I've always known and part of me deep down was hoping you'd realize what you have and stop doing this to me, to us, to this family. But do you want to know something I've finally realized your never gonna change your still gonna be doing the stuff you've always been doing and I just can't keep going through this anymore" Brooke cried she had to make him see what he was doing to them, they couldn't keep going on like this.

"I swear to you Brooke things are gonna be different from now on, you and Jordan are everything to me and I don't want to lose that, can we please just try" Lucas asked.

"Luke I promise you this time if you so much as even look at another girl it's over I swear to you" Brooke said hoping to god he was serious this time because she couldn't put her heart through anymore.

"Can we please eat now, I just really want to have a night just us like we used to, what do you say pretty girl" Lucas asked as he held out his hand.

"Ok" Brooke smiled as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"So what do you think" Lucas asked as she ate the food he cooked.

"Um not bad, you really did go to a lot of trouble, you must have bugged your mom for ages about teaching you to cook" Brooke laughed she had to admit it was cute he went to this trouble for her.

"What can I say my mom can cook me on the other hand I could burn water" Lucas joked wanting to see that pretty smile light up her face he really hated seeing her sad and it killed him that he was the cores of her unhappiness.

"Very true, so where's our lovely son tonight" Brooke asked.

"Oh he's staying at Nathan and Haley's, I wanted us to have this night just for us" Lucas smiled as he poured her some more wine.

"Thanks Lucas for doing this for us we really needed to do this" Brooke said as she took some wine.

"How about after diner we watch a movie like we used to" Lucas suggested.

"I'd love to, but I'll choose the movie. Are you working tomorrow" Brooke asked.

"Not in the morning so I thought I'd pick Jordan up from Haley and Nathan's and we could spend the morning together" Lucas said.

"Luke I've got work tomorrow" Brooke sighed wishing she didn't it had been ages since they spent time as a family.

"I know babe that's why I'm gonna pick Jordan up early and we can have breakfast together and we'll drop you off at work" Lucas suggested.

"I'd love that and how about after work we do something as a family" Brooke suggest hoping they could.

"Ok I might take the day off tomorrow, so I can spend it with Jordan" Lucas said.

"How about we watch that movie now" Brooke suggested after she'd finished eating.

During the movie Brooke fell asleep in his arms this had been such a good evening he knew they needed this, he'd never felt more safe than when he was in Brooke's arms, he knew she loved him more than anything and he hated breaking her heart, he never wanted to see her in pain ever again.

"Brooke I promise you I'm not gonna hurt you anymore" Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
